


Rise Up

by ChurroBird



Category: Original Work
Genre: join the jaxen protection squad today, this is literally backstory for a DnD character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroBird/pseuds/ChurroBird
Summary: P0773-098B-A25K was just a regular android, being created wasn't too special for them.They served who they were made for, not expecting much more.However, that changed when a boy name Jaxen came into their life.





	Rise Up

They awoke, for the very first time.

It wasn’t magical for something like them. Just blackness, with the faint thrumming of both magic and machine reaching their ears. They heard muttering of multiple sources, and then… light filled their visual sensors as they opened their eyes.

Many faces peered down at them, all of them grinning brightly and chattering to each other. They let out a croaky grumble, their voice box coming alive for the first time. At their low, displeased noise, the mix of- what they could only assume to be mechanics- quieted down.

A woman stepped towards the android- an elf, they realized as they dug through the knowledge planted in their code. She smiled at the machine, then looked back down at the clipboard in her hands.

“Serial name: P0773-098B-A25K, model: P0-7 Personal Service and Guard.” The woman read through the notes, and they stared at her blankly. Vaguely, they registered that the woman was referencing them, and they mouthed the words she spoke. They were P0773-098B-A25K. Their purpose was to guard and to help with personal service.

Finally, the elven lady shook her head, passing the clipboard to another scientist, and beamed once more at them. Holding her hand out to the android, she finally spoke to them directly.

“Welcome, friend! I’m Dr. Elidi Malachi, and I’ll be showing you to your new world and family!”

Slowly reaching forward, they shook Dr. Malachi’s hand, only glancing vaguely as the green light shining through their metal skin died down as wires were unplugged from them. Dr. Malachi opened her mouth, ready to say something, before stopping abruptly. She stared down at the android for a second, before looking away quickly, face red.

“Well… before I introduce you… we should get you covered up.”

Oh, right, they remembered. Organic beings usually wear clothes, don’t they?

 

They felt kind of weird with the fabric encasing them, but obediently kept following Dr. Malachi around. Listening intently to her rambles, the android had to keep reminding themselves not to slow as they passed others in the hallways of what they assumed to be a lab. What stood out most to them was other androids also wandering around, but they quickly turned their attention away in favor of Dr. Malachi.

Soon, they came to an extravagant door- much more decorated than the plain ones in the hallways. Above it stood a sign that read, “Waiting Room.” The android got the feeling that the reason why it was so decorated was just for visitor enjoyment.

They felt a tap on their shoulder and looked over to the smiling Dr. Malachi. She took a nervous breath in, “Well… I hope they like you! We put lots of effort into you!” They couldn’t take time to process what Dr. Malachi meant, before the doors swung open and they were pulled inside.

 

There was only three people in the waiting room, humans that appeared to be a family. Two of them were both a man and a woman, appearing to be in their late 30’s. The android glanced down at their held-together hands, spotting the rings on their fingers. Married.

Looking over next to them, there was a small boy who could not have been older than 8. Immediately as they entered the room, the boy’s head shot up- and he sprinted over to them.

They jolted slightly as they were tugged forward- their hands in the grasp of the small child’s. They bashfully regained their composure, frowning as they heard Dr. Malachi’s giggle from behind them. Focusing on the child, they realized that he was talking- very fast.

Trying to keep up with the conversation at first, they soon gave up and just listened obediently to the boy. Comments from him such as, “You dress like my dad!” or “Can you shapeshift?” had both Dr. Malachi’s giggling fit and the android’s embarrassment growing.

The married couple finally stood up, walking behind their son as he released the android’s hands. The man cleared his throat, nodding his head to Dr. Malachi, “It’s pleased to meet you, Elidi Malachi, was it not? I assume this is our new… ‘family member’?”

Dr. Malachi nodded in response, handing a few forms over to the man and woman. “Yep! Here’s some information and wavers on them, of course.”

The android stayed out of Dr. Malachi and the human’s conversation, feeling a tug on their sleeve. Looking down, they saw the child grinning up at them.

“Hi! My name is Jaxen Merelon, but everyone just calls me Jax! My mommy and daddy said you’re going to protect me, so we should be best friends!”

The boy pressed himself into their torso, throwing his arms around them in a hug. At this time, the two grown humans stopped chatting with Dr. Malachi, and they were whisked out the door, and into a carriage with the family.

 

They stared at the calendar, smiling at the date. It had been 7 years since they were “adopted” by Lord and Lady Merelon. In that time, they had learned and gained many things. They learned how to fight, they learned how to take damage, they learned organic beings bled red instead of oil, and they “shouldn’t fight them just because they teased Jax.”

Speaking of the young boy, he was no longer that. Aged to fifteen, the teen was still bright-eyed as ever, but was full of great knowledge and wisdom. They had served and guarded him well over the years, especially during the first few years after Lady Merelon’s passing. Disease, the doctors had claimed. That death had taken her too soon, at only a ripe age of 39. Lord Merelon was now aged 42, still growing despite his wife’s permanent absence.

A voice and insistent tapping on their shoulder broke their thoughts. “Hey! Polyblank, what are you doing?”

It was Jax, and they almost forgot to respond as they heard their name. A memory, back when Jax had turned 9. His mother read him bedtime stories, and the android was named after one of his favorite characters: Polyblank, the Supernatural Spy.

Shaking their head, they smiled softly at the teen, “I’m just reminiscing over the past, Jax.”

The boy shuffled his feet, staring at the floor. Polyblank raised their eyebrow, noticing the unusual behavior. “Jax… are you alright?”

“… Well… Poly, I’ve been noticing some stuff about you. Bad stuff.”

They stepped back, confusion painted over their face. “Bad stuff, you say? Did I do anything wrong?”

“No, no!” He straightened back up, gesturing his hands wildly. “It’s not you are doing bad! It’s… other people towards you.”

Not letting them respond, he took in a deep, shuddering breath, “I’ve noticed Dad has gotten a little colder, ever since Mom died. He just orders you around! Along with other people… others in the house say you’re… ‘just property’, and the kids outside make fun of me for ‘being friends with a stupid machine’.”

Tears welled in Jax’s eyes, and he frantically- but unsuccessfully- wiped at them. Polyblank hung their head, reaching out and laying their hand on Jax’s shoulder.

“Jax, listen… There’s a lot of… oppression against things like me. Androids have gotten their citizenship, but we’re still viewed as… less. It’s just part of life- “

Their hand was shoved off, Jax clenching his fist and interrupting them. “But it _shouldn’t_ be this way! You shouldn’t have to deal with all these cruel words and actions, Polyblank!”

He stepped back, pacing, before quickly running off. Polyblank turned their head away from his former direction, ready to leave in shame- before they heard footsteps quickly coming back. Turning around once more, an object was shoved into their hands by Jax.

They looked down, realizing it was a book- a certain book. The title read, “The Cases of Polyblank: Supernatural Spy.”

Jax stood a deep, shuddering breath, tapping the book cover lightly. “I… You got your name after Polyblank, an amazing, brave adventurer who stood up to anyone being unfair! Poly… I want you to be the same way. To be brave, and courageous, and _free_ without any oppression.”

They felt like their mouth would’ve gone dry if they were organic, with how passionate Jax was speaking to them. Clearing their throat awkwardly, they finally met the teen’s eyes. “Are… Are you implying I… leave?”

Jax paused, but then slowly started nodding. “Yes. I’d miss you so much, I’m going to miss you so much, Poly. But I understand how important it is for you to get away from here. Androids aren’t viewed as equals, and you deserve so much more than that... I can help you pack.”

They nodded obediently, following Jax down the hallway.

 

They stared up at the house, then to the night sky. It was exactly midnight, with only the sounds of late-night partying at the local tavern giving off any noise. They hoisted their bags and their greatsword up, looking at Jax for possibly the last time.

“I guess I’ll be off now…” They sighed, letting out a bitter chuckle. “I’ll come back and visit soon.”

Jax nodded in agreement, not stopping the tears flowing down his cheeks. Then, he rushed forward, pressing the book of Polyblank: Supernatural Spy into their arms as he hugged them tightly. Stepping back, he gestured towards the book.

“It’s… just something to remember me by, okay?”

Polyblank stared down at the book in shock, looking back up. They then smiled softly, reaching forward and wiping the tears off the human’s face.

“It’ll be alright… I’d never, ever, forget you, Jax.”

Embracing each other one last time, Polyblank shoved the book into their bags. Waving goodbye, the android walked out through the gates of the manor, then broke into a sprint. They ran, and ran, and ran. Out of town, even farther, going to explore the outside world for themselves.


End file.
